


Intention

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Comics, Community: 15pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for and takes place during issue 13.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Intention

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for and takes place during issue 13.

Will often wished she could be like her. So confident, easily expressive, independent and gorgeous. Which is why it disturbed her all the more to see the earth guardian so completely depressed, her spirits broken. It tore her up to see Cornelia sobbing in front of them. No, not because she saw Cornelia as emotionless and cold, but instead because she saw her as such a strong person. Cornelia was misinterpreting intentions everywhere, so Will was afraid to say anything.

She and the others had tried to cheer Cornelia up, but she just wanted to be alone. None of them could understand her, none of them knew what it was like to have such strong feelings, only to lose the one they loved, Cornelia had explained. Will knew her fellow guardian was wrong, although she didn't say it. Cornelia might be more mature than her, more mature than the rest of them, but Will also knew what it was like to love someone. She loved Cornelia, and was also suffering as she saw her fall apart, and fall away from everything.

Still, she couldn't afford to let the depression spread. There still had to be something she could do to help Cornelia out of her deep depression and return back to the vibrant person she truly was. Perhaps a gift could speak for her? But what could that be? Will had an idea. Cornelia was lonely, perhaps she needed someone to spend time with. Someone who wouldn't say stupid things like it seemed all her friends couldn't avoid doing at the moment.

Maybe someone who wasn't human. Not like Caleb of course, more like a pet. Will's own pet had cheered her up on many occasions, without being too demanding about her being cheered up. Were she and the others too demanding? Will wondered this to herself as she entered Mr. Olsen's pet shop.

It was refreshing to talk to someone without any of the tension and negative feelings that were going around with her fellow guardians. Will quickly agreed on a cat to give to Cornelia. They had similar personalities, Will thought. She saw Cornelia as having independent and proud spirit, just as Cornelia had described this pet. The cat should keep her company without becoming too demanding the way her friends had, Will thought. She hurried over to Cornelia's place to give her the gift.

The man at the gate offered to take it up for her. That was probably a good idea, Will thought, as Cornelia didn't really want to see her or anyone else at the moment. But Will took a moment to jot down a message she not only hoped that Cornelia read, but felt.

I know you're sad that Caleb's gone, but there are so many people who still love you, Cornelia! And I'm one of them... Will thought. She summarized her thoughts on the paper.

"With love, Will" Cornelia read the three words from the paper as she coldly stared at the meowing basket at her feet. What was she supposed to do with a living, breathing, creature? What was Will thinking? You don't just dump an animal on someone's doorstep. And she of course couldn't just throw the thing in the trash. Luckily her sister soon enthusiastically took care of her problem, begging Cornelia to let the animal be her own. "All your's," Cornelia easily agreed, before returning to her room.

Through the next days, the cat often annoyed Cornelia. She'd find him curled up on her bed like he owned the place, crossing her path the way black cats ought not to, always somehow sneaking into her room. Cornelia thought she had discovered why when she found Caleb's flower torn with Napoleon nearby. She'd cursed Will then, hating her for bringing this harmful animal to her home.

But her reaction had been just as strong when she found out the real reason why Napoleon had knocked over Caleb's vase. At last feeling the will to return to the world, she saw Napoleon protecting Caleb from the true danger to him. Happy to discover this, Cornelia hugged him close. Of course Will hadn't meant to hurt her by giving her such a wonderful gift. In fact, none of her friends had meant to aggravate her pain by coming to visit at all.

The dark lenses Cornelia had been seeing things through had suddenly lifted, just as Will had hoped would happen. She felt so happy as she walked down the stairs petting Napoleon when she caught a glimpse of someone. "Will?" she said. Maybe it was just her imagination, Will was exactly who she wanted to see at that moment. No, it was really her! "Oh, Will!" Cornelia said in a moment of elation. She dropped Napoleon to the ground and ran to embrace her friend.


End file.
